Kylo Ren vs. Reaper
Description Clad in the color black and having edgy personalities, these two villains are ready to unleash everything they have if it means taking the other out for good. But who will pull that off in this Fatal Fiction? Interlude Hiro: Dark colors, styles, and themes are often used in the style and appearance of various antagonists throughout fiction. And these two edgy examples are the embodiments of just that. MBStarscream: Kylo Ren, the dark, powerful, and extremely obsessive master of the Knights of Ren, as well as the second Supreme Leader of the First Order. Hiro: And Reaper, the ghostly killer from Overwatch. I'm Hiro Hamada. MBStarscream: I'm MBStarscream. Hiro: And it's our job to examine both warriors' strength, abilities, weapons, and weaknesses to see who would win in a fight. Kylo Ren Hiro: After a year had passed since the destruction of the Sith and the death of Darth Sidious, Ben Solo was born to the smuggler Han Solo and Leia Organa, proving to be sensitive to the Force like his mother and uncle, the heroic Jedi Luke Skywalker. MBStarscream: Fearing that Ben was too much like his maternal grandfather Darth Vader, Leia sent him to Luke to teach him about the ways of the Force and become a Jedi. However, Luke sensed a force of darkness inside Ben and contemplated on killing him, but cannot bear himself to do so because mama and papa wouldn't be impressed. Hiro: However, Ben soon learned of Luke's intentions and took this as a sign of betrayal, fearing that he'll never be as powerful as he wanted to be. This insecurity is what allowed Snoke, the leader of the evil First Order organization, to corrupt Ben to the Dark Side. Sensing that Ben was on the edge of being turned to the Dark Side, Luke decided to go to Kylo's hut - located away from the Jedi temple - and to talk to him about it. MBStarscream: But much to his horror, Luke sensed the Dark Side in Ben and realized that Snoke had already corrupted him. For an instant, Luke thought that killing Ben would end the danger and he drew his lightsaber but immediately ignored the thought. But the sound of the lightsaber igniting woke Ben up, and saw his uncle ready to butcher him. Hiro: Furious and hurt by Luke's betrayal, Kylo went into a fit of rage and brought down the entire hut with his Jedi powers, burying Luke underneath before setting out and murdering most of Luke's pupils, with a few joining him on the Dark Side. And from that moment, Ben Solo was gone, and there was only Kylo Ren. MBStarscream: The Knights of Ren were formed out of Luke's former disciples who had joined him on the Dark Side. He would also don the uniform of a Sith, with a black cloak and a mask and officially join the First Order as Snoke's disciple, also developing a rivalry with General Hux for Snoke's appreciation. Hiro: As the grandson of the Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker, Kylo Ren is very powerful and has a very strong connection to the Force. Although Ren is not quite as powerful as his maternal grandfather, and his maternal uncle Luke respectively; at their peaks, he is still an exceptionally powerful light and dark side Force-user. MBStarscream: Ren is extremely proficient in telekinesis, capable of freezing and otherwise influencing the movement of a targeted object or person. This notably allowed him to suspend a frickin' blaster bolt in mid-air and then release it after aiming it at a wall! Hiro: Ren utilizes Force Push to send his opponents flying through the air, causing them serious injury or temporarily incapacitating them. He also utilizes Force Pull to pull his opponents or objects towards him, enough that he can hold people up with one hand while still pulling them with the Force. MBStarscream: Much like Vader and most Dark Side Force users, Ren has the power to use the Force to constrict the organs of living organisms in order to suffocate and kill them. Ren also utilizes Force Grip to lift his opponents off the ground and into the air, sometimes by the neck, to immobilize them. His telekinetic grip also allowed him to pull people by the neck towards him without otherwise harming them. Hiro: Ren utilizes Telepathy as an extension of his Force powers to mentally communicate over small or vast distances with other individuals, especially with Rey due to their Force bond. His mental abilities also allowed him to induce sleep with as little as a wave of his hand, as he did to sedate Rey on Takodana. MBStarscream: Ren utilizes Mind Probe to sense and sift through the thoughts of a sentient being, for the purpose of interrogation or torture. However, another Force-user could resist this power, as Rey was able to turn it back on him to scan his mind to discover his fear of inadequacy in comparison to Darth Vader. Rey: You... you're afraid... that you will never be as strong as Darth Vader! Ren suddenly withdraws his hand, as if Rey's face were fire hot. He takes a step back, confused and rattled. Hiro: Ren utilized Mind Trick to control the minds of other sentient beings. However, it did not work for individuals who have very strong wills. He attempted to force Rey to bring Luke to him when they first experienced shared visions of each other due to their Force bond but was unable to affect her due to her own power. MBStarscream: Ren utilizes Force sense to sense another sentient being's emotions, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, impending danger and the presence of the Light Side. Hiro: Ren utilized Force Vision, to have visions of the past, the present, and the future; however, like all Force-users, his visions were not always clear or sometimes has visions even when he was not utilizing this power at will. Due to his Force bond with Rey, he foresaw Rey fighting alongside him, as well as discovering that Rey's parents were mere junkers on Jakku who abandoned her. MBStarscream: Ren is highly skilled in lightsaber combat and a highly gifted duelist. He is one of the greatest lightsaber duelists currently alive; it was his exceptional skill with a lightsaber that ultimately greatly delayed the art of lightsaber combat from rising back to prominence with his massacre of most of the new, fledgling Jedi Order. Hiro: His destruction of this new generation of Jedi Knights also earned him the nickname of "Jedi Killer" among the members of the First Order, and he is highly skilled in Shien/Djem So. He is also amazingly intelligent and wise. As a Field Commander of the First Order, Ren is a highly skilled tactician and a very capable leader. MBStarscream: Ren has an indomitable will and a high tolerance for pain; as he was able to continue fighting despite being shot in the side by a pissed Chewbacca, and slashed on the shoulder by Finn. In his battle with Finn, he was also seen withstanding the wound inflicted by Chewbacca, using his pain and anguish to fuel his connection to the dark side of the Force. ''' Hiro: Furthermore, while armored Stormtroopers were violently blasted through the air and killed instantly by the bowcaster's explosive blast, Ren has no armor, but only doubled over in pain when shot. Ren's valued weapon and possession is his red Crossguard lightsaber. '''MBStarscream: Ren's lightsaber was crudely built off an ancient design dating back to an event known as the Great Scourge of Malachor and operated using a cracked Kyber crystal. It thus had an unstable blade, necessitating the use of exhaust ports and focusing crystal activators to channel and vent the weapon's excess energy so that it would not overload. Hiro: The excess energy served as the lightsaber's quillons (crossguards). The weapon's blades also crackled and arced like electricity and funneled like fire, giving the weapon a ragged, menacing appearance and a deep, growling hum. MBStarscream: Ren utilizes combat armor to protect himself from his enemies in battle; it is based on the battle gear worn by the other Knights of Ren. It is also based on his grandfather's armor, particularly the helmet, which he wore to conceal his identity and voice as he delved further and further into the Dark Side. Hiro: There are many reasons why Snoke considered Ren to be his most promising student. He killed his father Han Solo during the Battle of Starkiller Base, caught up with Rey and Finn in mere minutes, and held Lieutenant Mitaka up with one hand MBStarscream: And recently, he betrayed and murdered Snoke when he finally realized that he was only using him for his power, and took over as the First Order's new Supreme Leader. And with everything he can do, he's certainly living up to his title. Hiro: But Ren is subject to fits of rage and very hotheaded. His attachment to his loved ones causes his Light and Dark Side powers to conflict, and a Force-sensitive person can turn his Mind Probe back on him. MBStarscream: That suit of his isn't gonna do any good against blaster fire, shown by how bad he looked after Chewie shot him. In fact, that was what contributed to his defeat at Rey's hand in their duel, because his superior skill and experience would've surely allowed him to effectively turn the tables. See, that's what the fans don't understand. Hiro: Regardless of all the limitations, Kylo Ren definitely qualifies as an individual that shouldn't be taken lightly, and underestimating his ability wouldn't be a wise move. Kylo Ren: (To Rey) The Empire, your parents, the Resistance, the Sith, the Jedi... let the past die. Kill it, if you have to. That's the only way to become what you are meant to be. Reaper Hiro: Gabriel Reyes was a senior officer in the US military. Born in Los Angeles, Reyes was enlisted into the US's Soldier Enhancement Program as Soldier: 24, and through it formed a close bond with Jack Morrison. When the Omnic Crisis began and the UN began to assemble Overwatch, the two accepted the offer to join alongside Reinhardt Wilhelm, Torbjörn Lindholm, Ana Amari, and Liao. MBStarscream: Though Reyes led the strike team, Morrison was recognized as the team's moral fabric. Around this era, the Reaper also began appearing in numerous armed conflicts, with no apparent allegiance. Hiro: When the crisis was successfully put down by Overwatch, Morrison was promoted to Strike Commander while Reyes became head of Blackwatch. He oversaw Overwatch's covert ops missions and trained agents like McCree. Over time, Reyes began to resent Morrison for receiving the public's attention while he received none. MBStarscream: So instead of talking it out with Morrison like a gentleman, he began to organize a rebellion within Overwatch that ultimately led to a conflict at the Swiss Headquarters, resulting in an explosion that supposedly killed both Reyes and Morrison. Hiro: It was during this rebellion that he had enlisted Moira, who aided him in changing his genetic makeup, giving him new abilities. He had also found his way into Talon prior to the fall of Overwatch, eventually taking a role of leadership within the organization. MBStarscream: Reaper's sustain ability is receiving a portion of the damage he inflicts on an enemy back as health, otherwise known as The Reaping. This provides Reaper with a steady stream of healing, so long as he's in combat. This can help him to survive for long periods of time in areas without many Health Packs. Hiro: Reaper always wields his two trusty Hellfire Shotguns, and seems to carry an infinite amount of them... somehow. Instead of reloading, he will discard his guns and summon new, fully loaded Hellfire Shotguns and they are very deadly up close, but not as powerful from a distance. MBStarscream: Shadow Step allows Reaper to teleport to far away places, about up to 35 meters in any direction. However, he can only teleport to locations he can visibly see, but that shouldn't be too much of a complaint. Hiro: When Reaper activates his Wraith Form, he assumes a gaseous purple form for a short period of time. While in this form, he is invincible and untargetable by any enemy weapons or abilities and ignores enemy collision. He also moves faster for the duration. However, he cannot attack or use any abilities during this time. MBStarscream: Reaper can use a Grenade Launcher as a method of escape, which is the only purpose it really has. It was even only really used in the Overwatch trailer, so no wonder we haven't seen him pull out that card too often. Hiro: Reaper's ultimate ability, however, is Death Blossom. When this is activated, Reaper begins to fire his shotguns in a large area-of-effect around himself, dealing massive damage to all nearby enemies that are within his line of sight for a short period of time. His movement speed is slowed for the duration, and he cannot use normal attacks or abilities while he is using this ability as a resort. MBStarscream: Reaper really is a deadly guy within the Overwatch universe. Huge mechs are no match for him, and neither are people like Winston, armed guards and Reinhardt Wilhelm. He's able to block bullets, endured a no-holds barred beatdown given to him by Solider: 76 and falls off of buildings have not slowed him down. Hiro: This individual does have glaring flaws, however. Reaper can be left open by Death Blossom and Shadow Step, and he's quite loud for an assassin in the shadows. MBStarscream: He also suffers from the old "Arrogant villain syndrome" and is ashamed to show his own face. If his mask were to be removed he would try to be outta there quickly, so just take off his mask and you'll be safe from him. Hiro: But taunting the deadly Gabriel Reyes is still the last thing that some foolish people have ever done. Stay out of the Reaper's line of vision at all costs. Reaper: Death walks among you... Fatal Fiction Mario flips a coin. Hiro: Well, the territory here gives Reaper an edge over Kylo. But the question of whether or not this is enough to defeat the Heir of Vader remains unanswered. Until now, of course. MBStarscream: Please avenge Han Solo for me, Reaper! ---- A random city on Earth Thousands of meters above those humans that populated this city, a colossal ship descended to make its landing. The civilians were quick to spot the ship and eyed it with wonder as it made it way down, ever so curious as to what it was doing here or why ''it was here to begin with. The answer they would get wouldn't be a good one. When the ship landed on the pavement road, not crushing any vehicles by some miracle, a door on it opened and a figure emerged from it. The figure in question was a tall, dark, and gangly young man. He had broad proportions, including unusually long and thin arms and legs, as well as a large nose and full lips. His hair was black, thick, curly, and approximately chin-length. He bore a large scar across the left side of his face and his clothing was black and tailored around his lean physique. The clothing was predominantly made from a soft, flexible material, though his belt and boots were leather-based. This man was the one who led the First Order now. Where there was Ben Solo, only '''Kylo Ren '''existed now. His crossguard lightsaber ignited while Ren continued at all the civilians. An unlucky one found himself telekinetically dragged toward Ren as he held out his right hand. Mere moments later, his life came to an end when Ren's lightsaber impaled through his skull, which was then ripped off the man's body with a twirl of the lightsaber. Now that it was clear why Ren had come here, the survivors broke out into panicked screaming and running, trying to evade being killed by the same man. But Ren didn't come alone; two Stormtroopers appeared by his side as several more emerged from the ship. Blasts were fired and the unfortunate targets were soon bloody corpses with either amputated limbs or decapitated heads. The scene had been turned into a massacre within seconds. No-one survived this horrible event. Ren looked on with satisfaction as he eyed all the now dead people that lay before him and the Stormtroopers. He decided to choose this planet as another location to hunt down the Resistance, whom thanks to the sacrifice of Ren's uncle, Luke Skywalker, had been able to escape from him and the First Order during the Battle of Crait, which had filled the short-tempered villain with a rage as fiery as his lightsaber. Matters weren't helped when he had sensed that Luke had become one with the Force, as the strain of putting up that Force Projection proved to be fatal to the Jedi. But Ren did look on a bright side: With his uncle out of the way, there wouldn't be anybody to stop him and the First Order from getting their revenge on that Resistance ''and ''that girl who was supposed to be fighting by his side, not against him. Little did he know he would run into someone else. Just when Ren was about to move forward so his search for the Resistance could be put into motion, the Stormtrooper on his left went down with a hole in his skull. Then another Stormtrooper suddenly collapsed dead. And soon, every Stormtrooper that had accompanied Ren were all laying dead before the man's feet. And it didn't take Ren long enough to lay eyes on the one responsible for their deaths: The dark terrorist that was '''Reaper'. Ren looked at this person for a moment, then his face hardened as his lightsaber twirled again, showing that he was ready for a challenge, all without saying a word. And judging from the words that Reaper spoke to Ren before the fight started, he was just as prepared for the showdown. "This should be an entertaining spectacle..." FIGHT! With a primal shout, Ren sprinted in Reaper's direction, ready to slice his upper body clean off. Reaper quickly took out his Hellfire Shotguns and pulled the triggers. Ren's lightsaber deflected the blasts, protecting him from harm, before Reaper was pushed backward after Ren used Force Push against the mercenary. Once Reaper came to a stop, more blasts from his Hellfire Shotguns were deflected by Ren's lightsaber. The lightsaber was suddenly hurled in Reaper's direction. It missed the former Overwatch agent's neck, as Reaper had teleported away. Ren dragged his lightsaber back into his hand with the Force before turning his head in a search for his new enemy. Another swing of the lightsaber, and yet another blast from Reaper's left Hellfire Shotgun was deflected. This was beginning to take a toll on Reaper's patience. He made that clear with a growl before leaping into the air, hoping to get a good shot on Ren's cranium to finish the fight quickly. What he got instead was quite a shock when Ren froze him in mid-air with just a stretch of his hand. Reaper barely had time to stare down at Ren in surprise before he was telekinetically thrown aside. Once he was on his feet again, the first thing Reaper saw was Ren charging him again. In response to this, Reaper transformed into a dark smoke and advanced, solidifying and appearing behind a surprised Ren. He turned just in time to see both Hellfire Shotguns pointed at him. At the last second, his fist struck Reaper across the face. His head reeled to the side as his back turned to Ren from the strength of the punch. Ren let out a chuckle as he swung his lightsaber upward, a memory returning to his mind. The blade carved a huge slice in Reaper's back, but instead of collapsing unconscious like that traitorous Stormtrooper did on Starkiller Base, Reaper turned again to look into Ren's eyes as a blast from his right Hellfire Shotgun grazed the Jedi Killer's side. Reaper looked with cold satisfaction as his victim doubled over in agony. With Ren now at his mercy, he pointed both Hellfire Shotguns at Ren's forehead, muttering a single taunt while doing so. "Anything you would like to say before your end comes?" Ren glared up at Reaper with hatred written all over his face. "You won't stop me from killing the Resistance," he growled. "I won't let anybody stand between me and my revenge. Especially not you." Reaper only chuckled, a lion almost sympathetic to the sacrificial lamb. "Is that all you can provide me with? I would've preferred it if your final words didn't have so much anticlimax behind them. I thank you for amusing me anywa--" He was effectively silenced when his throat began constricting tightly, choking his words. Or should I say, Force ''choking. Ren's anger-filled frown turned into a smile, his eyebrows still creased, giving him an expression of diabolical evil. "Am I still amusing you now?" said the young Supreme Leader menacingly. Reaper, spluttering and gagging, tried to grab his Hellfire Shotguns, having dropped both on the ground from the moment Ren began Force Choking him, but found himself levitating into the air, leaving his primary weapons out of reach. Ren picked his lightsaber up from the floor and gripped it tightly as he continued to look into the eyes of the struggling Reaper. "Try finding merriment in ''this!" With those words, Ren got ready to throw the lightsaber into Reaper's chest. But this wouldn't be the last Ren would see of the edgy mercenary. The Son of Darkness was literally a hair away from swinging his lightsaber through the air and killing Reaper in a similar fashion he had with his former master Snoke. The only thing his lightsaber slashed, though, was thin air when Reaper to teleport away from a death that would've resembled that of the former Supreme Leader's. Ren summed up his reaction by bellowing only a single word with shocked outrage. "WHAT?!" It went without saying that he was infuriated now. And things only got worse for the former Solo from there. Before he could even begin to use another attack, Reaper already resorted to his ultimate one: Death Blossom. In a blur of motion, Reaper emptied both hellfire shotguns at breakneck speed, giving Ren no time to react before he fell victim to Reaper's devastating ability. When Reaper stopped, Ren was lying on the ground, covered head to toe with bloody gunshot wounds. A smile appeared on Reaper's face behind his mask at the sight. The wounded Ren managed to lift his upper body and looked at Reaper. Reaper pointed both Hellfire Shotguns at his foe, ready to finish things for real. In his moment of glory, he failed to notice Ren's fist closing and clenching. Right from that moment, Reaper's eyes widened as he felt himself tighten from the inside. Inside Reaper's body, his organs, including his heart and lungs, begin to fold in on themselves and slow down. Blood begins to spill into Reaper's insides. Reaper fell to his knees in unbearable pain. As Reaper screamed, Ren slowly stood up and looked on as his victim pounded the floor and coughed blood. After a minute or so of crushing Reaper's organs with the Force, Ren observed the now motionless mercenary. He had died on the spot, and was gone forever, never to terrorize the world of Overwatch again. Ren looked at Reaper's corpse for a while longer before turning his back on the dead mercenary and walking away from his newest kill. With the utmost of silence, no celebrations of the Dark Side Force warrior were uttered, for he didn't even bother. Tracking down the Resistance was the only thing that mattered to him. And standing in his way was the last mistake that Reaper had ever made. FATALITY! Results MBStarscream: Make. Kylo Ren. DLC. For Overwatch. NOW! Hiro: Reaper did have his weaponry to keep up with Ren and certainly had the combat experience to help him out. Plus, Ren and Reaper are both close-range fighters, and a close-range fight is exactly what they want. MBStarscream: Reaper can use his Wraith Form to avoid a few lightsaber swings, but unfortunately for this former agent of Overwatch, those are all the edges he held in the fight until Ren ultimately came out on top. Hiro: Ren manages to dominate physical stats and the arrogance of his opponent really put Reaper in danger here, just like all other arrogant villains. Ren's durability allowed him to withstand Reaper's weapons anyway, so even then, Reaper would only end up delaying his eventual defeat at Ren's hand. MBStarscream: That lightsaber was also just as dangerous to Reaper as his arrogance was, and more things that were too much for Reaper to keep with those were all those Force abilities that Ren could use to inevitably turn the tide in his favor. Hiro: One final thing to mention is speed. Aside from being superior to Reaper in this category as I already mentioned, even Reaper's weaponry wouldn't be enough to eventually take down Ren due to the latter's primary in speed, which meant that Ren wasn't lacking behind in pace, ultimately rending Reaper's useless against Ren's faster speed abilities. MBStarscream: It was only a matter of time before Reaper was ''forced ''to acknowledge who was the better one around. Hiro: Kylo Ren wins. Advantages Kylo Ren (Winner) * Outclassed Reaper physically * Had Reaper's arrogance to take advantage of * Durability meant that Reaper's weapons and abilities only prolonged the inevitable * Lightsaber was a huge advantage right off the bat * Force powers gave him another big edge over Reaper * Speed certainly allowed him to keep up with Reaper Polls Who would you be rooting for? Kylo Ren Reaper Both Do you agree with the results? Yes No Both should've won Category:What-if Fatal Fictions Category:Villain VS Villain Theme Category:Video Games VS Movies Theme Category:Wolverine-Man Category:'Rage/Anger' themed Fatal Fictions Category:Completed What-If? Fatal Fictions